The present invention relates to a digital video tape recorder and, more particularly, to apparatus for recording and reproducing digital video and audio signals with menu and topic data including table of content data.
Digital video tape recorders which record and reproduce video and audio signals in coded form in tracks on a record medium are known in the art. It is also known to record auxiliary information in a sub-code area of each track. The auxiliary information may represent character information indicative of, for example, a title or recording date of the video and audio signals which have been recorded on the record medium. One example of such a system is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0,561,281.
However, there is a present need for a digital video tape recorder which is capable of displaying a "menu" of the auxiliary information recorded on the record medium, thus providing an easy mechanism for selecting auxiliary information to be utilized. Existing digital tape recorders do not provide for such a menu. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a table of contents of the programs and chapters stored on the record medium to facilitate automatic location and reproduction of a user-selected chapter.
Further, there is a present need for a digital video tape recorder to utilize a teletext signal in which alpha-numeric and graphic characters are broadcast. Such a system may, for example, automatically provide program title and other information about a transmitted program, and in addition, enhance the functionality of selecting a program or programs to be recorded at a future time by providing a television program list within the broadcast signal. The user may select from the list a desired program to be recorded. Existing devices do not contain such a feature.
Another shortcoming of existing digital video tape recorders is that all of the auxiliary information recorded on a track is reproduced even when less than all of the auxiliary information is needed, thus resulting in unnecessary reproductions, a need for large storage capacity and a slower response time.